


Two Ways About It

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Prompt fromhere.2. A small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring, TwoCatsTailoring 50 Kisses





	Two Ways About It

Aerith’s breath teased across her cheek, the puff of air that was her tiny giggle before she pressed her lips against Tifa’s in the quickest kiss Tifa had ever gotten in her life. 

Not that she had a lot to compare it to. There was something so light and bright about that delicate touch that Tifa didn’t wait to think it through before she grabbed Aerith’s hand and pulled her back for more.

Back into her arms, back into a kiss that was everything Aerith’s wasn’t. Firm, forceful, mouths pressed together and Aerith responding with her hands tangling in Tifa’s hair. Aerith’s lips parting at the suggestion of Tifa’s tongue, then tangling with hers.

She hoped it never had to end.


End file.
